


Living Life on the Wild Side

by starrywolf101



Series: My Best Stories [6]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, Humorous Ending, Jokes, M/M, Memes, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silly, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Smii7y decided that the best course of action for their meet-up was to record an Animal Documentary of his friends.





	Living Life on the Wild Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is a few months old by this point, but I have finally finished this! It's one of my favorite random one-shots so far!!!!

Smii7y giggles to himself as he sets up the video camera. He's been waiting since forever to do this. Everyone has finally met up in one place. A cheeky grin fits itself on his face when the vlog begins. “What's up ya fucking butter cups! Today, I've taken the opportunity to show you guys what it's really like in the wild!”

Smii7y creeps silently into the hallway, stalking the wild, and very elusive Vanoss. “This type of owl likes to woo it's potential mates with musical skills.” Smii7y creaks the door open to film Vanoss practicing his guitar, humming along. Eventually, Vanoss notices the other Canadian and rolls his eyes with a chuckle. 

Smii7y waves a quick goodbye and crawls along the floor in search of his next victim. That's when he spots Brock in the entertainment room. “Oh, and it seems that we've stumbled upon the Mooma Brock! This species is known for their incessant giggling and chuckles.” 

Moo lets out a snicker as he raises an eyebrow at Smii7y. “Oh, am I now? I didn't realize that I was a well-known species.”

Smii7y rolls his eyes, “This Moo in particular carries a lot of sass.” Then, Terroriser walks in asking about the commotion. “Oh, and there's a rare specimen. The gamer of many voices, also known as the Mocking Idiot.” 

Terroriser lets out an indignant squawk while Smii7y hurries away, listening to Moo trying to calm the other. When he reaches the back deck, Smii7y notices Kyroz with his vape pen. He puts on his best animal documentary voice and says: “And out here we find the very common creature called Disappointing Your Mom. Watch as it blows vapor into the air for no reason!” Smii7y bursts into a fit of giggles when Kryoz turns around with a fake offended look.

“Clearly I blow more than just vapor, like perhaps your dick for example.”

Smii7y rolls his eyes as he pauses the recording. “You're so immature,” He laughs.

“Yes. So what'cha doin?” Kryoz asks with a small smirk.

“I've making a fake animal documentary of our friends. Wanna be my cameraman?”

“Of course borther.”

The recording resumes outside of Chilled and Ze’s room; Smii7y wearing a cowboy hat to simulate the hats worn by the professionals. “Be careful, as now we're approaching the nesting grounds of a Chilly Willy. We might catch a glimpse of it's mate, the reclusive Ze Royal Viking.” Smii7y slams the door open to find Ze laying across Chilled’s lap, the tv playing episodes of Spongebob.

“What The Fuck!” The Italian shrieks as Ze falls to the floor.

“Sup,” Kryoz calmly greets, still recording.

Smii7y gasps for breath and holds himself together long enough to wheeze out, “Are you feeling it now Mister Krabs?”

Chilled yells, cheeks flushed, and throws a pillow at them. Smii7y grabs Kryoz and pulls him from the room as they take off down the hall.

Mini was unfortunate enough to walk into Smii7y’s line of sight at that moment. The young Canadian swiftly turns towards the camera, bright grin on his face, and says: “Watch as I attempt to subdue a wiley Mini Ladd!” and charges at the poor Brit. He tackles Mini in a hug that earns him a squeak of surprise.

“Aahh, gosh darn it! Let me go you twat,” Mini shrieks in distress. Kryoz snickers but obliges in peeling Smii7y off of him.

“And that's all for today!” Smii7y chuckles with the biggest grin on his face and a lopsided hat. “Until next time!”

And… que the outro.


End file.
